Ghost
by AlisFen
Summary: He wasn't supposed to be here. Yet just as fate has decided, he would complete a role none would ever dream of having.
1. Little Ghost Prince

_'The strong shall remain while the weak shall perish.'-_

_'No men are born equal.'—_

* * *

><p>Indeed it was true, some are born with more intelligence, others were born skilled, and every person was gifted in some ways while others were destined to become pawns in games. With advance weapon and technology Britannia overcame the world by conquering nations that stood before them, this time an invasion is coming.<p>

Japan would soon feel the wrath of Britannia herself. Thus their objective was simple: to obtain more resources of Sakuradite; it was a major component needed for Knightmares, if one has the means to attack, it would be those who have enough resources.

A boy maybe of 12 years of age stood just between the trees not far from the palace of the emperor, born as a half-Britannian, it would be a stain to the royal family if he were ever to surface, a mistake and a shame to the emperor; in the end it was decided that the knowledge of his life should be hidden; conflict may arise from within the royal family, thus only a few of them know of him.

His name was Naruto Di Britannia, supposedly 19th prince of the Holy Empire and the ghost of the Royal Family.

He stood there looking up in the skies that have been polluted by Britannia's army that was moving towards its new goal: the Japanese Empire. Pitiful, they were destined to lose to Britannia, but unfortunately Prime Minister Kururugi had no plans on surrendering, many people would die, many families would be broken, he was sure; that's what war could bring to people.

He remembered, two members of the royal family were sent to that unfortunate nation, V.V. said that it was the children of Marianne the Flash, she was practically a princess but compared to the other wives of the Emperor, and she was naught but a commoner. It was a few days after her death that her son, Lelouch, denounced himself to the throne, an unwise action in his delicate position, in some way it became an insult to the Emperor, and in return the two of them together with his sister, Nunnally, that has lost her sight and ability to walk were sent as bargaining tools to the Nation that would soon become part of Britannia's colony.

_'What would become of them?'_ He thought. He supposed that they were alike in some way, both born under the judgmental world of the royal family; the only difference was that they weren't as lucky as him. There were only two options that could happen: either they survive or not, that simple.

V.V. had told him that what happened to Marianne the Flash was unfortunate, but it was in some way a favor for him.

The boy watched as another wave of knightmare planes emerged not far from where he was, V.V. had already told him not to let anyone see him, Bismarck; a trusted accomplish of his father, was supposed to be guarding him right now. Against his better judgment he strolled into the forest wanting to take a look to the machines that he had heard so much about: the Knightmare Frames.

The blond prince has always been fascinated by Knightmares, even if it's technology is far beyond his knowledge, it was the weapon that have brought many victories and he was excited, that one day… maybe one day, he can prove to his father that he wasn't just a burden, he was his own blood, and someday, the emperor would be proud to have him as his son.

It was the day he dreamt that his father would acknowledge him, not just a simple prince but a son that have brought him honor.

"Glorious, isn't it?" Bismarck appeared not far from where he stood, an impassive expression plastered in his face. "Master V.V. is expecting us."

"Bismarck?" The man stayed silent waiting. "What do you think would happen to Japan?"

"The forces of the Japanese are nothing compared to ours. They have already lost before it even began."

The last sentence was full of confidence, that the boy believed it when it came to him. And unconsciously he stared at the other eye of the older man that was kept shut, wondering if he got it from fighting.

"And the People?"

"Elevens" The boy looked at him with confusion, but the elder waited until all of the forces of Britannia were lost from their vision. "The area will be named as Area Eleven, and all of those who called themselves Japanese will be named as Elevens."

Eleven; so that will be they're area number.

Not a sound was heard by them as the forces that once filled the skies were nowhere to be seen. And with a brief hesitation the boy turned around and started walking back from where he came followed closely by the older man both comfortable with the silence.

"Do you think father would allow me to-"He bit his lip and left the question hanging and looked at the older man nervously, "-pilot a knightmare?"

"Perhaps."

Well, that wasn't exactly _reassuring._ But it was better than nothing.

Little did he know that his single word would put a hope in the heart of the boy, and with it the hope for the Empire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Please be patient.. :D I decided to give it a try since I had a hard time finding a great crossover in this Animes... :)

No Flames Pls.

_**R & R.**_

Signing out _~ IvoryClimax_


	2. My Sanctuary

Five years has passed since that day, and Britannia just as Sir Bismarck has predicted, won over the Japanese. It was said that two members of the royal family namely Lelouch Vi Britannia and his sister Nunnaly Vi Britannia has both suffered the consequences of being a bargaining tool to the Elevens.

Death.

That was what the Royal Family were led to believe, as the circumstances pointed that both lives were lost during the invasion.

It was under this news that a portion of the royal family came to a false weeping nevertheless a few were genuinely saddened by the turn of events... but it is war - wars don't give life only destruction and maybe... a little time for grief and peace.

'Q1...' a blond teen mused while holding a white queen 'to become so flexible, able to play offense to kill and defense to help its king - truly a wondrous piece.'

Chess was a sport.

Yes, truly a sport. The magnificence of it was astounding and he had to admit, he admires the man who have taught the game to the world. Chess was all about critical thinking, planning, and prediction. Being able to control the movements of your opponents was the only thing you need to assure your victory - either easy or difficult - but a victory nonetheless.

'Knights, a piece that can pierce the enemy even without breaking its walls, a piece that would be a little hard to be caught - not impossible -, but mostly becomes the sacrifice as the player saves the other 'useful' pieces.'

'Pawns, the most basic unit of the army, made to advance, to defeat what it can - and to die as a shield to the king or the other 'important' pieces of the game.'

Chess was a sport... a sport that's too boring to play alone.

Naruto was alone... and in a way, he's bored,

'Who am I kidding? what would I get by musing over and over with these pieces?' he sighed as he put the queen down to the board, and strode towards the television broadcast who was airing about a closing of roads in a place. 'Shinjuku ghetto?'

He had wanted to see the world, or more specifically, his mother's home: Area eleven recently known as Japan. But leaving was never easy in Britannia, he was a prince! a talented one at that. And v.v. can never allow him to go just as he pleases. Fortunately, the Ashford's always pay their favors, and by saving an Ashford they had allowed him a room to use in the Ashford academy.

They were too kind.

Never did they know that he was a prince - a half-blooded prince - only as a brave soldier of the colony. And the blond never bothered to mention it to them. It would be rather complicated if they knew the information, and for one thing he was sure.

Ignorance is bliss.

Britannia is full of bigoted idiots. That was the only thing he needed to know before leaving, he didn't have friends, he did have teachers however. And it's only been a year since he left the safe haven of Britannia and moved to the Ashford's.

Years after years of practice and mentoring have brought his appearance to this. He was seventeen. a normal boy perhaps, to the eyes of people, a typical Britannian teenager.

He had a blond hair, unruly enough that it sticks to all directions, blue eyes that seem to be focusing on the news brought by the TV. His left eye however was shut closed. Just the same as Bismarck's eye have been, now he understood why he kept it closed, it was dangerous. He had a lean body used for agility, white shirt and jeans were the clothes that he chose for today.

The sun was set into the sky and the breeze that made trees sway by it was passing by.

A very ordinary day.

* * *

><p>Kallen Stadfeld was on her way to her favorite part of ashford academy, she was never really around much, her part of the resistance was taking its toll on her time, and with the classes, she can only come here for a little bit of time much to her dislike.<p>

5 months has passed since she first came here. And so far it was her most welcomed mistake.

"Kallen!" he waved at her a wide grin spread at his face. "You don't know how much I'm glad to see you!"

She looked at him; his hair was messed up, his lone eye twinkling with childish delight. And it made her happy in a way.

"Naruto."

"So, you finally decided to come to school... did you miss me?"

"You wish, I just needed to see if you're still sane enough to talk."

" Kallen! You're concern is very misguided! I am in my own rights used to these living arrangements."

"Yeah, but that's before you met me."

"True, true." He grinned mischievously, "so, you didn't just came here to check on my sanity would you?"

"No... I just felt like I needed to come." Kallen almost whispered the last part. She loved being here, free from the mask she had to wear every day, this is the place where she can talk just for the sake of talking.

Her own sanctuary.

"You're always welcome here, Karen." when she heard her preferred name she looked up to him with a shock expression crossed her face.

He knows.

"-or Kallen, whatever it is you wish to be called."

What?

"Do you really think I'd care if you're a half?" he asked, smiling softly, his hand gently touching her cheek. "You can be half-cat for all I know and I still wouldn't care. You can't get rid of me just for that petty excuse."

"How...?"

"School records, I happened to be well connected to the chairman, you know?" truth be told, he discovered a few interesting names going into this school. Looks like it won't be boring after-all.

"I know that it wasn't my place to look, it was only by accident that I even saw it at all." he explained, ashamed of the deed. "And I understand if you don't ever want to see me again, I don't care what you want to call yourself, Karen or Kallen! You're still the same, I mean; you can be an alien for all I care! It's just that -"

"Karen."

"- I wanted to know all about you, so i... huh?"

A small pink tint colored her cheeks and she looked sideways while telling him. "Karen, Karen Kouzuki, I like that name better,"

A big grin spread across his face and he grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her inside his quarters, a few moments more and she was seated beside him in front of a grand piano, a chess set were sprawled around the center table and the news were on in the television; it was muted.

And as if time has stopped, he started to play. His fingers dancing in the piano as every note was hit with precise timing and he closed his lone eye hoping to see the image the song has always portrayed. His home in Britannia.

And with her sitting with him, it felt right.

Like a piece made to fit each other.

Perfect.

And it was also by a sudden note that it stopped. She frowned at him clearly confused. His eye was still closed and a sad smile in his face. "Why did you stop?"

"It isn't finished yet..." a genuine smile was in his face.

"Oh. Why not?"

"It brings me grief. Bad memories." he clarified.

She understood it right then, she always treasures her memories like the one she had with naoto, but not all of them was worth reminiscing.

"So, up for a game of chess?" his tone almost pleading.

"Nope." she shook her head, trying to hide the smile.

"Aww. Please?"

"No."

"I promise to go easy on you."

"Not a chance. You said that last time!" she stifled a laugh at that moment.

"Yes, but I gave you hints!"

"They were too subtle to notice. You slaughtered my king!"

"It was a game, Karen." Naruto looked at the red-haired girl sitting beside him, thinking of a plan that would make her play with him. He missed playing with her. "Let's make a deal."

"What deal?"

"You play with me."

"What do I get from this?" suspicion was clearly in her voice.

"I'll take you out."

What a devil's plan. She had always wanted to but he was in hiding.

Oh, the offer is too tempting.

"You're asking me on a date?" what a ridiculous deal. She thought in her head. Only for a game of chess?

"I said I'll take you out, and in return you'll play with me."

"Are you that desperate?" she blurted out.

"You have no idea how long i have to play alone-"

_Is that even possible?_

"-and to top it all off, I can't even win from myself!"

"Baka."

_Sigh._

Suddenly her hands were in his as he stared into her eyes; their faces were only inches away, Karen could only held her breath as she felt her cheeks getting warmer by the instant. His lone blue eye was staring directly at her, making it hard to look away.

"Would you allow me to take you on a date for a game of chess?" he asked, deliberately making her look at him.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

Lunch break was over.

And for Karen it was an end of a perfect encounter.

She struggled at his hold, trying to make a break for it. But he held her tight, not letting her get out from his grasp.

"I have to go back." she whispered.

"Would you?" his face inching closer to her. "Maybe you can stay here for a while."

"They'll notice."

"Then answer my question, would you give me the pleasure of having you as my date for a game of chess, Karen?" he did his best to make his voice more convincing, more irresistible.

And just like magic it worked. She closed her eyes to escape cerulean blue eye that stared so much, his voice was soft, encouraging, and a little pleading. She would have wanted to stay a little bit longer. But time was her enemy right now.

Sigh.

"Fine. I promise we'll play."

And with that a triumphant laughter was heard and she was free from his hold as he started grinning like a Cheshire cat. She readied herself to leave as her classes were probably starting. but before she could run, she was halted by his hand as he spun her around to face him.

It was quick, just a peck on her lips but it made her feel appreciated, desired, loved and needed.

"Thank you, Karen."

_Thank you too, Naruto._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: This is the pairing that I have decided to make.. :) No Harem.

Bear with me pls. I'm trying to update all of my stories. So I still don't know when my next update will be.

**Thanks for reading! Please R & R**

Signing Out _~ IvoryClimax_


End file.
